


In Vino Veritas

by Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan



Series: Devildom Domesticity [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, No beta we die like lilith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan/pseuds/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan
Summary: Mammon breaks into Michael and Beel's apartment with alcohol, and Michael subsequently gets drunk off his ass and spills some coveted information about his family back in the human world.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Devildom Domesticity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840885
Kudos: 14





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmmAquamarine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmAquamarine/gifts).



It was quiet in the apartment.

Beel was working a shift at Hell’s Kitchen, which left Michael alone in the living room. He was reading _Persuasion_ on the couch, his feet propped up on the edge of the table and crossed at the ankles. Overall, today had been a very peaceful one, and while the brothers stopped by to visit fairly often, it was nice to have the kind of silence he seldom got both at the House and back in the human world.

His peaceful silence was broken, however, when he heard a faint clicking noise from the other side of the door. Beel wasn’t done with his shift yet, which meant…

Michael’s eyes narrowed sharply. Someone was trying to break into the apartment.

While making sure to remain as quiet as possible, he lowered his feet from the table and set his book aside, before rising from the couch and striding over to the door, where he knew he wouldn’t be seen once it opened. He swiped up the baseball bat leaning against the wall there, gripping it in both hands as his gaze roved over the runes and sigils carved into it.

Solomon had given it to him some time ago, after pointing out that despite having pacts with six of the demon brothers, they wouldn’t always be there to protect Michael, especially since he was no longer living in the House of Lamentation. Not to mention that he was especially vulnerable without having yet unlocked his magical potential. Then, a few days later, Solomon had presented Michael with a wooden baseball bat that he’d evidently carved various symbols carved into (under the supervision of the angels, of course), each of them serving a different purpose to protect its wielder.

As the clicking noises from the other side of the door persisted, Michael quickly took another glance at the runes and sigils on the bat, their names and activation spells running through his head. Strength. Durability. Hardness. Flames. When Michael had asked about that last one, Solomon explained that all he had to do was say the Latin word for flame, which would subsequently light the bat on fire.

“ _Flamma_ ,” he whispered, and right as the bat burst into flames, the door swung open, revealing Mammon on the other side. Before he was fully able to sprint into the apartment, Michael leaped out from behind the door and swung the bat, which collided solidly with Mammon’s head. The demon let out a yell that was more surprised than pained as he staggered away from him, clutching the side of his head as he gathered his bearings and stared at Michael with wide, guilty eyes.

“Uhhh…hey Michael!” Mammon greeted him, trying and failing to look suave as he quickly lowered his hands to lean against the wall next to the open doorway, his backpack slung over one shoulder. “Fancy meetin’ you here at this hour!”

Michael lowered the bat, muttering something under his breath as the flames on the bat extinguished themselves. “What are you doing here, Mammon?” he asked, glaring flatly at the Avatar of Greed.

“N-nothing!” he protested. “It’s just that Lucifer and I _may_ have gotten into a little scuffle, and now I’m kinda laying low for a bit until he calms down!”

“So you stole something you shouldn’t have, Lucifer caught you in the act, and you barely managed to escape and are now looking for someplace to lay low.”

“Hey, no need to get all snippy about it!” he replied defensively. “Look, I just need to hang out here until Lucifer gives up and calms down. And if ya need a bit more persuading…”

He reached behind his back, and revealed a bottle of cognac that was labeled “Heresy”.

Michael squinted at the bottle. “Shouldn’t that say _Hennessy_?” he asked disbelievingly.

“Is that what it’s called in the human world?” Mammon remarked with a raised brow. “Gotta visit it at some point, see how everything there compares to the Devildom.”

“Good luck convincing Lucifer to let you go,” Michael snorted, setting the bat aside and walking up to Mammon, swiping the bottle of alcohol before walking over to one of the drawers and rummaging through it. He eventually pulled out a corkscrew, which he then took to the couch and jumped on top of it, looking back at Mammon and gesturing to the other side of the couch. “C’mon, this booze ain’t gonna drink itself.”

“I’m comin, I’m comin’,” Mammon replied dryly, flopping onto the couch next to Michael as the latter used the corkscrew to pop the cap off the bottle, taking a long drink before passing it over to Mammon. The alcohol slid down his throat and burned pleasantly in his chest, and despite himself, Michael let a small smile creep across his face.

“Not bad,” he said appraisingly, leaning back against the couch cushions as Mammon took a significantly shorter drink from the bottle and passed it back to him. “Definitely a lot stronger than the stuff at home.”

“What, did you expect us demons to be happy with drinkin’ a buncha weak shit or whatever?” he laughed, waiting for Michael to finish drinking by tapping his fingers on the armrest.

“No, but uh…how strong is _this_ stuff?” Michael asked, blinking a few times as he took another quick drink before dazedly passing the bottle to Mammon. “To you guys, I mean.”

“Pretty damn strong,” he remarked, lifting the bottle to his lips and taking another drink. “Some of the strongest stuff in the realm. For normal demons, anyway. What’s the human world equivalent like?”

“Uh…pretty…pretty…speaking of pretty…your hair is pretty white, Mammon,” he pointed out, the smile on his face widening into something more dazed as he snatched the bottle back and took another drink. “It’s like snow! Like, heh heh…like Snow White! You’re like a Disney princess!”

Mammon blinked. “Uh…you alright, Michael?” he asked with a raised brow, attempting to lean over and grab the bottle from Michael, who moved it out of the way as he giggled and took another drink.

“Yeah yeah, I’m good! Great, actually! Fantastic!” he declared, gesturing wildly with his arms for emphasis. “Y’know, you remind me of a _lot_ of things…like Snow White, and like Verity…she’s a lot like you.”

“Verity?” he repeated. “Who’s that?”

“Oh, just my…just my older sister,” he slurred. “She gambles a lot, buys shit she doesn’t need…just like you. She doesn’t spend any time with us, though, but I’m…we’re used to it by now. My siblings and I. She ain’t here so I look after ‘em instead. Hope they’re doin’ alright since I ended up here…”

Mammon shifted in his seat, looking visibly uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his neck. “That…really sucks,” he replied awkwardly, his gaze darting around the apartment as he remained at a loss for words.

“S’fiiine, don’t worry about it,” he drawled, tipping the neck of the bottle so it pointed at Mammon. “But you’re not…you’re not like her. You’re not so bad, Mammon. You care about your brothers—”

“N-no I don’t!”

“—deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down,” he went on. “But you should really stop gambling and falling into debt. It’s not good for you. We all care about you, and so do your brothers…deep, deep—”

“Alright, I think that’s enough.” Mammon swiped the bottle from his hand and slapped the cork back on, effectively cutting Michael off as he firmly set the bottle down on the coffee table, avoiding his gaze as his cheeks burned red, but not from the alcohol. “It’s gettin’ late, and I’m pretty sure Beel will be back soon and Lucifer finally calmed down, so I’m gonna head out, okay?”

“Y-yeah, sure…good luck,” he mumbled, slumping sideways on the couch until his head hit the pillow and his eyes fell shut.

Mammon’s gaze softened by a fraction, and he let out a quiet groan and snatched up the bottle once more, casting one final glance behind him as he quietly slipped out of the house and pulled out his phone, looking up what time the convenience store opened the next morning.

Damn human, always doing stupid stuff like this…

* * *

Michael walked into class the next morning, collapsing into his seat next to Mammon with a groan.

“If you tell anyone about whatever happened last night, I will make _damn_ sure Lucifer finds out you broke into our house,” he threatened him under his breath.

“Hey hey hey, no need to go tossin’ threats around so early in the morning!” he hissed back, before leaning over and tossing something onto Michael’s desk. “Especially after I took the time to get up early and buy these for you before class!”

He blinked slowly, then turned to look at the items on his desk: bottled water and hangover supplements.

“You…bought these for me,” he replied slowly.

“Yeah, now hurry up and take ‘em so you won’t be stumbling around RAD all day, and Lucifer doesn’t find out and hang us from the ceiling!” he snapped quietly.

“Yeah yeah, I know,” he muttered, glaring at Mammon halfheartedly as he unscrewed the water and supplements and washed them down, grimacing slightly at the taste as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his uniform. He suddenly paused, and he lowered his hand to give him a dry smirk.

“You know, since you went out of your way to buy these for me…guess that means you’re not so greedy after all,” he said.

“Eh?! You still drunk or somethin’?” he asked incredulously. “I’m the Great Mammon, the Avatar of Greed! I’m the greediest demon around, Mr. ‘I-got-wasted-after-only-three-drinks’!”

“ _Shut up!_ ” he shot back, punching Mammon in the arm. “I last longer as long as I’m drinking actual _human_ alcohol!”

“Excuses, excuses!” he scoffed, though his expression softened by a fraction moments later. “And uh…sorry about your sister. Verity.”

Michael blinked again, then grumbled something under his breath and copied more notes from the board. “Don’t worry about it. I’m used to dealing with her by now.”

“Still though!” he insisted. “From now on, I’ll be better than her in every way!”

A raised brow. “Better, _how_.”

“I…uh…I’ll gamble less than her!” he declared, pointedly ignoring Michael’s disbelieving look. “I’ll do more nice things for my brothers! I’ll be better than her so you can have a better role model than some dumb human!”

He snorted loudly, taking another drink from his water bottle as he gently socked Mammon in the arm a second time.

“Thanks,” he muttered, casting a begrudging glance in his direction. “You’re still a dumbass, though.”

“Hey, watch it, human!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading, and once again, I'm really sorry this took so long for me to get out ;-;


End file.
